ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Coral (Character)
Ultraman Coral is an ancient Ultra that landed on Earth long ago and inherited the power of the sea. He is the main Ultra of his series. History Pre-Ultraman Coral Coral was originally a giant of light who wandered the universe fighting great evils until a fateful battle with an evil being known as Secret. Unable to defeat the being, Coral used his ultimate technique to defeat Secret, draining all of his energy. Both combatants fell to Earth and landed in the ocean. Sensing his death approaching, Secret pulled his trump card, and split himself into millions of tiny organisms: the Secret Virus. This virus spread across Pangaea, conquering or killing most of the ruling organisms. This was the Triassic mass extinction. However, dinosaurs had an immunity to the virus, allowing them to survive and evolve. As creatures with immunities became more common, the Secret Virus gradually dwindled in power, and was ultimately forced to cease its epidemic to regain its strength. Over the years, a coral reef formed over Coral's unconscious body. Somehow, it interacted with his inner light, and eventually merged with him, granting him a new form and new life. Coral took to the surface, where he saw the destruction and death the Secret Virus had caused. Unable to forgive himself for bringing this conflict to Earth, Coral swore to remain on the planet and defend it every time the Secret Virus was unleashed. Every time the Secret Virus gets enough power to attack again, it starts its outbreak anew, and Coral appears to stop it. This event is known as the Crisis-Secret. Currently, six Crisis Secrets have occurred: * 200 MYA: Triassic Mass Extinction. * 95 MYA: Middle Cretaceous. The Secret Virus' first attempt at a comeback, and its least successful due to Coral anticipating it. * 30 MYA: Eocene Epoch. The Virus' most successful attack since the original. Caused a minor mass extinction. * 1098: First instance of Coral merging with a human. Acquired Arctic form. * 1969: First Crisis-Secret in modern day. Acquired Pacific form. * 2019: Current Crisis-Secret. Acquired Atlantic form. Based on the increasingly little time between events, the Secret is getting stronger... During the event, Coral will merge with humans that die protecting their own kind from the Secrets by any means, giving them a second chance. Each time he merges with a human, he gains a new default form, but given time can access his past forms from other hosts. However, these forms are less powerful than when wielded by their original users. After the Crisis-Secret ends, Coral will separate from his human host and allow them to live in peace, but not without a warning that the event may happen again in the future. In the year 1098, a man named Nore became the first human to merge with Coral after being shot and killed by the Secrets when he tried to protect his village. In 1969, Kourin Yuki became the second human host of Ultraman Coral after she saved her daughter from being crushed to death by a Secret monster at the cost of her own life. Transformation On the back of their right hand, Coral's host has a glowing, diamond-like gem known as the Strider Diamond. Before transforming, the human gently taps the Strider Diamond, causing it to turn into the Mitral Strider. The Mitral Strider resembles the Agulater but inverted, with a green and pinkish red color scheme. The blades can extend to use the device as a weapon. Opening the blades and rotating the Mitral Strider 180 degrees releases a wave of energy into the ground, which forms a ring of energy around the host. A burst of water-like energy then erupts from the ring around the host, transforming them into Coral. Profile * Height ** Atlantic/Pacific: 55 meters ** Arctic: 58 meters ** Panthalassic: 56 meters * Weight ** Atlantic/Pacific: 53,000 tons ** Arctic: 60,000 tons ** Panthalassic: 50,000 tons * Age: Over 200 million years *'Time Limit': 3 minutes or more (he can use the Energy Coral to go over the limit on occasion) *'Weakness': Unknown * Likes: Water, doing good deeds * Dislikes: Secret Relationships * Secret Virus (archenemy) Body Features * Color Timer: Coral has an oval-shaped vertical Color Timer. * Energy Coral: Coral possesses a circle-shaped, Color Timer-like device around his regular one. It acts as a backup power source, and is rechargeable, but fully restoring its power takes a month. * Zen Crystals: The crystals on Coral's shoulders, legs and chest. * Ultra Skin: Coral's skin can endure lasers, extreme temperatures, and the pressure at the bottom of the sea. * Eyes: Coral can see clearly in darkness and underwater environments. Forms - Pacific= Pacific The third form Coral gained, acquired by merging with Kourin. While physically weaker than Atlantic, this form is stronger defensively, and focuses on agility and beams. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Powers Finishers Energy Attacks Weapons Physical Attacks Skills Miscellaneous - Arctic= Arctic The second form Coral gained, acquired by merging with Nore. This form wields the element of ice and focuses on physical strength. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Powers Finishers Energy Attacks Weapons Physical Attacks Skills Miscellaneous - Panthalassic= Panthalassic Coral's initial form after gaining the power of the sea, this is his most powerful form. Aoki is the first to regain it. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Powers Finishers Energy Attacks Weapons Physical Attacks Skills Miscellaneous }} Trivia * Coral is the first Ultra with a weapon that is exclusive to his default form. Category:Fan Ultras Category:DominatetheFreedom Category:Ancient Ultras Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Coral Continuity